The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless data links for use in aircraft for providing in-flight entertainment content and/or passenger personal communications, or for use in other environments.
In many communications, entertainment, or other systems, providing data content and/or two-way communications with a user requires a significant communications infrastructure. When multiple users require independent data reception and/or two-way communications, this infrastructure becomes even more extensive. For example, in aircraft in-flight entertainment systems of the type which provide audio and/or video content to the passengers, it can be necessary to install an extensive data network in the aircraft in order to deliver the audio and/or video content to each of a large number of different passenger seating areas.
As in-flight entertainment systems become more advanced, the need for delivery of high bandwidth data to the passenger seating locations will continue to increase. For example, for individual passengers to be able to select different in-flight movies, music and/or entertainment content start times, additional data bandwidth will become increasingly important. Further, as the use of on-board telephones continues to increase, the need for high data bandwidth to specific passenger seat locations will be even more evident. Further, computer access to the internet or other computer networks in aircraft and other similar environments is becoming increasingly popular.
In the aircraft industry, it is very expensive to run a large number of data buses or communication lines to the large number of passenger seating locations. These problems are even greater in current aircraft passenger in-flight entertainment and telecommunication systems when it comes to service and maintenance. Generally, current aircraft passenger in-flight entertainment and telecommunications systems use significant amounts of wired infrastructure, making it costly to reconfigure and maintain. Telecommunication clients struggle with cords, wires, lack of guidance and aircraft noise. Further, while some of these problems are specific to the airline industry, others exist in a wide range of telecommunication system environments. Consequently, a telecommunications system which overcomes some or all of these difficulties would be a significant improvement in the art.
A data communication apparatus comprising includes multiple white light emitting diodes which generate environmental lighting for a user of the data communication apparatus. The data communication apparatus also includes a data transmitting device positioned adjacent the white light emitting diodes, the data transmitting device configured to wirelessly transmit data signals to electronic devices used by the user. The data communication apparatus can also include a data receiving device for receiving wirelessly transmitted data signals from the electronic devices used by the user. The data communication device can be used, for example, in an aircraft cabin lighting system.